rise_of_nations_rtsfandomcom-20200214-history
Naval Units
Aircraft Carrier * The aircraft carrier is a long range weapon designed to launch aircraft to attack for it. The carrier is a flagship class vessel and is ill advised to be placed without support vessels. The carrier can defeat destroyers and frigates one on one but falls when in direct confrontation with a battleship. * Specifications: The carrier deals approximately 2% of the enemy's health in damage per second and can deal damage within a range of approximately 530 kilometers. The carrier is the slowest dedicated naval vessel leaving it just barely slower than the battleship. Training a carrier does not increase ranged damage output. It moves at roughly 34 km/s. * Strategy: It is advised to use carriers against ground based targets as they can not be intercepted by any ground based targets. When against other naval vessels it is advised to stay out of direct combat for as long as possible before engaging directly as you can rack up damage against enemy ships from outside their range. Ideally you want to have aircraft carriers supporting battleships in combat rather than directly confronting the enemy and you should aim to never leave a carrier without support ships. * Cost: 250 Million static price, 4.2 Million upkeep price, 25 Steel, and 10 Aircraft parts. Battleship * Battleships are the strongest direct combat role vessel. They are meant to engage other battleships, destroyers, and frigates. Battleships also possess coastal bombardment capabilities. However, the threat of long ranged bombardment is serious to Battleships leading them to be removed from modern navies. * Specifications: The battleship deals 2% of the enemy's health in damage per second and can deal damage within a range of 160 kilometers. The Battleship can defeat any other naval vessel in a one on one direct confrontation and does do increased damage with training. The Battleship is the second slowest vessel after the aircraft carrier. It moves at roughly 35 km/s. * Strategy: When used against any naval vessel it is advised to simply go directly toward the enemy and seek the earliest point of contact, coastal locations can also be bombed and blockaded denying the enemy use of that port as any ship is immediately destroyed. * Cost: 75 Million static price, 1.615 Million upkeep price, and 10 Steel. Destroyer * The destroyer is the perfect anti-troop vessel. It was designed for the main purpose of destroying troop transports. The ship is meant to detach from a fleet and chase down weaker enemy units or defend the coast lines of the homeland from naval invasion. It can also bombard the coast. This ship also functions as an anti submarine ship. * Specifications: The destroyer deals 2% of the enemy's health in damage per second and deals this damage within the range of 250 kilometers. This ship is only able to defeat Frigates and itself in one on one confrontations, training this ship does increase its power. The Destroyer is faster than troop transports and slower than Frigates, the destroyer can take out transports with over 1 million troops inside. * Strategy: Use this ship on the coast to defend against invading troops or to break off a fleet and attack transport ships or frigates if possible. This is not the backbone of a navy nor should it be treated as such. Coastal attacks are also effective uses of this ship if the enemy is within range. Attempt to avoid ship on ship combat and attempt to flee instead. It moves at roughly 38 km/s. * Cost: 20 Million static price, 250k upkeep price. Frigate * The Frigate is the most mobile ship. It is not meant for coastal bombardment or ship on ship combat except for other Frigates. This ship is meant for cheap operations that you can afford to lose ships on. In reality it mainly serves as an escort ship and anti-submarine ship. * Specifications: The Frigate can't defeat any other ships other than themselves and transports around the size of 500k troops. They are the fastest ship in the game easily outrunning all other naval vessels. They can bombard the coast for low damage at a range of 150 kilometers. You can train a frigate to do more damage. It moves at roughly 39 km/s. * Strategy: Use these ships as a throw away unit, for example if they have a stronger force coming you can spawn large quantities of frigate just to slow them down while you muster a greater force. Furthermore they are rather useful at chasing down transports and if your enemy uses Frigates they are the best way to take out other Frigates due to the amount of units you could be dealing with on the field. * Cost: 4 Million static price, 54k upkeep price. Submarine * The Submarine is a ship that is invisible to other players and is extremely effective at destroying capital class ships such as aircraft carriers and battleships as well as unit transport ships. The Submarine is highly vulnerable to support ships such as the frigate. The Submarine is an extremely valuable strategic asset due to its invisibility providing a cost effective method to take down large capital class ships. * Specifications: Submarines can be detected at a range of 300 kilometers from a frigate and 200 kilometers by a destroyer. All other ships including other submarines can only see submarines within a very close range. The Submarine is utterly helpless when in combat with a destroyer or frigate but fairs well in destroying aircraft carriers battleships and transports. The approximate speed of the Submarine is 40 km/s. * Strategy: Submarines can be used to great effect in destroying enemy capital ships which are vital for overseas operations. Destroying aircraft carriers can cut off serious land support and battleships can open the way for your naval forces to attack transports. They can also cripple home base ship production by destroying capital ships before they can get to the fight. * Cost: 30 Million static price, 340k upkeep price.